vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Beaucrat, ressination of old
I am leaving Adepx-ex as bureaucrat, I am resigning. Criticism from someone at VO went from criticism to insults about my editor skills. If I could I'd turn the clock back on this wikia to the before I came, but I do not. They can do what they want now, if "old fans" want to edit the wikia again and stop undermining me, they will have no problems. I'm going back to the One Piece wikia where the fans are fun and at least try to help you do things. One-Winged Hawk 16:47, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :It makes more sense to just stop going to VocaloidOtaku. :I rarely hung around to read postings, so I am not sure why you can't do the same, and I never wanted to join because of the negativity within the forum. So yes, your leaving does bother me greatly and it does cause a huge dent when it comes to gathering Vocaloid information. :If people on VO have some issue with this wiki, then they can create their own Wikia account and participate and suggest changes instead of criticizing the community here. I've seen a few VO members attempt to create a wiki themselves and could never stick around long enough to really out-preform the Vocaloid wiki. If they want to keep posting about what annoys them in the fandom, rather than what they like about it, then so be it. :Naturally I never had a unbalanced view of you as an editor and you may not believe, but you are certainly the best at creating articles on this wiki and Wikia in general. Besides my maintenance skills, it is not enough for this wiki, but I will build up the skill to keep it going. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll just clarify; I know there is too much lack of faith in this fandom in the wikia stuff, therefore staying here does not resolve the problem. Bunai, I will clear up things in this topic, but I am not going to edit this wikia anymore, this is my final decision. I cannot go back on my word now even if I wanted to because I stick to my guns when I say something as big of an issue on this. ::I am not a perfect editor, I have ideas that need time to resolve and request people let me get on with it. But when I can't get on with it in peace the stress gets to me. Mini, though, was the icing on the cake after a week and a half of editing a page that everyone hated when I ws trying to move it towards completion... Being underminded as a editor brought me to tears and I realised I really honestly couldn't handle being a beaucrat or a member of the Vocaloid community. ::Better I leave now then face further pain, espeically when for the first time ever in the whole span of time I was in this fandom, this ws the first time I was reduced to tears because I snapped. After spending a yer and a half editing and bringing thing up to speed on this wikia, I couldn't bare the stress anymore. It felt like I was always doing a lot of work for a ungratful bunch of brats more then vocaloid fans, and the feeligs I have now for a few cannot be seperated from Vocaloid itself. ::I always went to VO to destress from the wikia and to play and have fun with other vocaloid fans... This I don't think I ever had. You guys can run this wikia though without me anymore, its not like I'm THAT important so therefore, just get on with work. ::This topic should be abotu congradulation the new beaucrat more then kissing the old one good bye. This is my last edit on this wikia, I will not be making any more. >_< One-Winged Hawk 18:40, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Letter of apology Dear all... I still want to swallow my pride a little and apologise for my sudden departure. Since I left the Vocaloid fandom I've got from having something to do here on the wikia to being bored stiff in my spare time. While there is plenty of fandoms, none that I like (except Minecraft, but its beyond me half that stuff). No I don't want the role of beaucrat back, I shouldn't have accepted it the day it was assigned to me. I should have picked someone else and quit. But there wasn't half the editors we have now then and I didn't know what I was doing. I have had troubles seperating my feelings for the worst of the Vocaloid fandom, who speak as though their words are almost above everyone else's. So its still sore. I'll speak a little on the events that led up to this. Basically, the words "Miku Formula" got to me, I hated seeing it everywhere. The page was opened to house information when receptions went, we still needed at the time to reference back because idiots still madea fuss of Vocaloids that looked like Miku and I wanted a page aside to explain "yes we know, heres the reason why...". What happened was beyond my expectations. People hated it on sight without trying to understand what the point of the page was. It sat there for quite some while without attention, only getting noticed a few times across the wikia, then suddenly in the span of a few weeks got a lot of attention. I was busy sorting out the mess that had been in place for a while now over the introduction of Miku and the first 6-8 Vocaloids. When the amount of responses on that page increased I had to drop everything to make the page clearer. And then again... And again... Again again. Finally on the 5th time I renamed the page and made it touch greater concepts. I got halfway throught he page when Mini's post popped up on VO. Mini jumped to a lot of conclusions and accusations about both me and the wikia page, much of which added to the stress I was recieving from working on it. Then Mini told me straight "to my face" that this wikia would never be creditable with pages like that on the wikia. When I get stressed I get pains in my chest and work in a panic mode. I also start getting really angry. Until last year, I was in an abusive enviroment, and I dreaded becoming beaucrat for this reason, because stress doesn't let me get on with things. This is why Mini left me in tears because it was the breaking point. And lets face it, that VO topic was inviting trouble. I did attempt to clarify things, but the general stubborn/idiots of VO didn't accept my exclaimations. I did return to the One Piece wikia, but after telling a few people about my experience suddenly I had some trolls offering to screw up this wikia and VO forums. This horrorified me so I didn't go back yesturday. The last thing I need is interferring white knights to get on everyones nerves. Still, I feel shaken by the whole ordeal. I did not plan to return at all and didn't want to make another edit. But between the bordom and the White Knights lining up, I didn't know what else to do but come back and apologise and suck it in. Honestly, I had no trouble with VO critising the wikia, but the topic was more like a deliberate attempt to create a fuss. And it did, even before I stepped in to say "page is better then it used to be" people were already attacking it without directly saying "wikia page" since at least 1 point was directly taken from its contents. At the end of the day it got out of hand and I was shocked the admins/mods did not step in and close the topic, because they must have known there was no way for drama not to come out of it. They already have a wikia topic at VO, further more, they also dismissed the notes by both me and Ad that the topic was someone dragging a topic from the wikia to forums there especially since Xien had pretty much been on the wikia a short time before the topic appear at VO... Yeah thats why I entered the topic in the first place. ^_- They would close other topics, and have done, that were subjects known to have this effect. Not many come along though like this on VO, but its not the first. Part of me wonders if it was done on purpose. But Paranoioa isn't something to lean on and its best no one takes this comment by me here seriously. Looking back on Mini's post I laugh. Mini her/himself has made a lot of errors, it seems to be our conflicts started when we clashed on a few ideas. For example, Mini believes people should buy a Vocaloid if they want it as its their money and they'd be happier with the Vocaloid they want. I believe that people should buy the most suitable Vocaloid for their needs as being able to actually work with the Vocaloid will increase this. Othe things we clashed on were stuff like Mini didn't like the fact I always said "Careful with a Japanese Vocaloid, they don't do good english and you need to know Japanese phonetics". When Mini had a go at me for it, I said something along the lines, "I can't use Japanese phonetics myself, so its not safe to presume everyone can use them". Mini slowly over time grew to attack the wikia, perhaps more then everyone, including Mini her/hiself realised it. Most of the time uncalled for, yeah, we don't get along because of the conflict of ideals. I offered at one point for Mini to come a beaucrat/admin, but from the MF topic, Mini missed it. Quite honestly... At this point if I did have powers of Beaucrat Mini would never get to be a staff since Mini has no apparent respect for the Wikia at all. Least of all for how it works. Mini does run Vocaloid Basil fandoms main hub, but thats not quite like running a wikia. Forums, websites and wikias don't work the same, run the same or have the same goals. For wikias "anything so long as its relivent to the subject and sourced" goes. For someone who apparently knows how running a community is like, it was disgusting though what was said either way, Mini took the topic as an oppotunity to really have a go at botht eh wikia and me... I will clear up a few things Mini mentioned though just to get things out there. No the page was not my "baby". Problem pages, ones people question a lot need attention and working on. When someone points out flaws in a page you have to repair those flaws, this is what I was doing. I could have deleted the page any time, but we still would have to accomply the information else where and I admit I never even got to finish a lot of the stuff. And as I pointed out, I would have defended any editor page witht he "WIP" template on it so long as they are finding sources to cite it, unless it truly did not belong on the wikia. Despite the accusations, as always, I was not actually ranting, I was stating to that the page is unfinish, let me finish it in peace, I cannot work under stress, will everyone get off the case so I can do it in peace. I swear people think anything long then 1000 words is a automatic rant on-line these days. It did, however, turn into a rant becuse people were gettng quite rude about it, I admit I became a little rude in response (not my best moment). A unsourced page is a worthless page, but a page that can be found sources for is a legitiment page at the very least, whether or not anyone liked the page it didn't matter. A grounds for existence was formed, although it was a "WIP" and needed time to be completed. Despite what a few folks said, I was finding information for the page to source, I had found at least 8, I can name a number of pages with a lot less. So therefore, the page was building up and begining to take shape, but as pointed out by several of us; people didn't read the page or could be bothered to listen to what it was saying. It was an "inpersonel" page, it was a resource page, w've had them before. It was supose to act as a secondly source page, an example being the mascots page or status page or even the release dates. There were a few rough pages I made last year that were deleted because they felt almost impresonnel, but this one was definately not. Yes, some of the fanmades were as awful as the MF, some more so. Many complain about pitchloids with little background information, originality or developement. To me thats a lot worst then anything on that page because there are hundreds of fanloids like that. Not I want to greatly discuss things. Remarkably, on the "old fans" comment made in the topic, this wikia isn't to cater for Old fans. Its was new fans who have little information. As noted, the older fans did nothing previously, even though a few did and still do work on here, the top editors do not contain many of them. And they did not edit this wikia much before a lot of the general editors came along, such as, but not souly, myself. Old fans also tend, from my experience, to be the most stubborn hence why I rarely rely on them Half my duties recently have been to clean up mistakes that were originally thought of as common place. No, the MF did not cause drama, people cause drama, their ideals conflicted with what they thought the page was about. In this case, one overstressed editor verus a lot of stubborn/stupid folks, who wouldn't give time for something to finish completion and I'm not grounding this hee just to VO, it happened on the wikia too. Also, yeah there was no intention to run any Voclaoid down, why did people keep saying this? I could not list Vocaloid without backing it up. I was about to intergrade them all into one section so they did not have a list but I qut before I finished. I left things unfinished though, so I thought I'd list them at least and explain the whole situation so everyone knows what happened. The following issues were being noted by me -Gumi needs fixing up her introduction. -More information on Hatsune/Kagamine Appends -Contraversal Concerns was actually unfinished -Later this year we were going to sort out our election methods. -File types page (vocaloid midi, VSQ, VSQX) Those are all I can remember right now. I have always had a bad memory, and will add if I remember more. Unfortantely, I can vaguely remember some things because I tend to blank memories as a coping device. I had to spead 3 hours rereading what led up to this to remind myself what happened so I could write this much. Until something joggs the missing memories they sit there not being recalled. Lol. I will never go back to VO and I've lost faith that their a decent community now. I personnelly will not be using them as a source of information as some members there have left me with questions. I will not stop others doing that and wouldn't even if I had the power. But still, it did not become a VO/wikia war even despite the drama and conflicts, this I'm relieved about and no one has turned around and made the situation worst then it has. This was my worst case scenario as it would mean the end of linking to VO completely. As Bunai said, the guys at VO should make their own wikia if they do not like this one. They have but theres no way to complete with this wikia without stealing all its content. I've known wikia to do that in the past though, so its not like it hasn't happened before. But editors of the original wikia know what their doing and the ones stealing don't always follow thier line of thoughts. >_<' Anyway, do not take this as a automatic "I'm back", this is still not means I am coming back or will be back for good. Still I have to de-stress, this does not take a day, it takes several. I still have pains in my chest and I'm shaken by the events, but bordom is getting the best of me, even though right now I kind of hate Vocaloid and the fandom community. The last time I had anything wiki-related that make me shake was in 2006 when wikipedia decided it didn't want fans of anime to actually edit and flesh out wikipedia pages. I need a few week therefore at least to relax, rekinde thelove for wikia editing. I was going to speak with Bunai first on if it was even a good idea to publish a letter of apology. oh and sorry for not turning the chat room off, I forgot all about it... I didn't remember it until going over "recent changes" and I was like, "Oh yeah I forgot bout that". I have my browser in monobook... ^_^' Ad will make a good Beaucrat, yeah, you guys sort of know who I had picked now... I was impressed by something Ade said a while ago and was the biggest voice of reason on another unrelated subject. Though I was worried about making the choice in the VO topic. If you do not wnt the role Ad, you can elect another. I apologise for giving you the role without warnig, but yeah... It all got too much on top of me. Not much else to say, I've explained everything in depth now. I think the best advice Ill give is that if the comments on things from another page creep into others, delete them or direct thjem to one page, keeps everything neatly in one place. I should have done that. I did not, this was a mistake but the reason I didn't do it was someone spoke "freedom of speach" and I was afriad of the reaction. I have a lot to say, but this was a big matte and not everyone, especially the guys at VO, knew the full story behind everything. :-/ 10:34, May 12, 2012 (UTC) (angel Emfrbl) :Also, note that this is thelast time that this should be referenced. I just want to move on either way. 10:57, May 12, 2012 (UTC)